If You Dare
by Ashlea Alysse
Summary: With the wizarding world in the grip of a nationwide war, Hermione is about to discover who and what she really is. A Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**One.**

For Hermione Granger being a witch was a living hell. Living in constant  
fear that what she could say or do would give Lord Voldemort an idea of  
where she was. The image of being tortured with the Crucio curse was a  
very frightening thought after reading the Daily Prophet detailing the  
daily torture and executions of wizards and muggles  
alike.

Fear of discovery did not deter Hermione from her chosen path. She  
quickly ran through the forest, glancing repeatedly over her shoulder,  
worried something could be following her. She shouldn't do such things.  
In his letters had Ron not cautioned her repeatedly to have care? To be  
mindful of what wizards and muggles suffered?

_ I am careful!_ She paused. Her palm on the silvery gray trunk of an ashtree, and peered into the trees behind her. She stood in silence,  
listening, feeling. She was alone. Besides, there was no real harm in visiting Ginny and Harry. She was their secret keeper and the only one that could really give them company. If Ron found out she would get a stern lecture and perhaps punishment from The Order, but as long as no one discovered her sneaking off to visit The-Boy-Who-Lived at his safe house, she would not suffer the repercussions.

Her hand slid down the tree as she gazed up into the branches, through  
the green clusters of buds, at the gray sky. A storm was coming. The air  
felt damp and heavy. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Her fingers moved over deep grooves in the wood, and a longing filled  
her—sharp, passionate. She dropped her hand and stepped back,  
inspecting the tree. A heart was carved into the gray wood. Inside the  
heart were two names, Ginny and Harry, carved deeply into the wood.  
Hermione smiled. Harry had labored over this carving…many years ago  
trying to prove his love to Ginny. It had worked.

With a deep, wistful sigh, Hermione continued on her way. The underbrush  
was thick, bush and scrub sprouting their first green buds, but Hermione  
had worn a trail over the years with her coming and goings swishing her  
robes left and right to avoid catching them on the spiny branches.

Soon Ginny and Harry's Cottage was in sight, nestled in a clearing.  
Hermione paused, waiting. She couldn't chance being seen if some really  
was following her, so she must always wait. The damp wind blew at her,  
plastering her robes against her legs and pulling her curly light brown  
hair in the wind, making a beautiful cascade of curls in the wind. She  
scanned the clearing, making sure no one was visible, and pulled out her  
wand. After casting some protective and invisibility charms, she walked  
up to the cottage.

The cottage door opened abruptly. Hermione ducked behind an ancient oak,  
hiding. A little boy with jet black hair came running out giggling  
fiercely.

"AUNTIE 'MIONE!" He was running around rapidly looking for her behind  
trees, shrubs and the like. He knew she was there. He heard a movement  
near Hermione's tree and ran over in fits of giggles. ''I finded you!''  
he was yelling towards the tree but to afraid to look behind it.  
Hermione jumped out with a huge smile on her face.

Laughing herself, she scooped up little James and starting walking  
towards the cottage door.

Ginny stood at the door staring at the two of them for a long moment. A  
strong wind gusted through the yard, disturbing old leaves and setting  
some of the penned chickens to clucking. Ginny's hair swirled loose  
about her narrow shoulders.

"Hurry you two! Don't want to be caught in the rain!'' She had a look  
of unease as her eyes darted around the forest surrounding their  
cottage. Hermione noticed her look of panic and quickened her pace  
feeling as if eyes were on her back. There was something uneasy feeling  
in the wood today.

Ginny slammed the door after the two of them latching it and cast a  
locking spell. Hermione set the three year old James down and told him  
to run to get his father. The little boy looked serious as if he had  
been sent on an important mission causing both girls to laugh. Hermione  
took off her robe and hung it on the rack.

Ginny watched her with disapproval. ''You shouldn't be here Hermione.  
What if someone saw you.''

''I had to come! It's that feeling--I still have it, and it's worse  
now. You and Harry are the only ones I can talk to that could possibly  
understand.'' She tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

Ginny sighed, ''Tell me.''

Hermione lowered herself into a chair as Ginny conjured up some tea and  
sandwiches and set them on the table. Hermione sighed. She preferred  
being at the Potter's cottage to any other place in the world.  
Hermione took a sip of tea and stared into Ginny's now curious eyes.

''Something or someone is coming...but I don't know what. Something  
dreadful is going to happen. I can feel it. If only I knew what...''  
Ginny looked up from her teacup and looked at Hermione as she trailed  
off into deep thought. Harry walked into the room with a grin staring at  
Hermione. After giving her a hug he kissed his wife and then sat down  
himself.

''I know,'' stated Ginny, wrapping her arms around herself as a sudden  
cool breeze came through an open window, ''I knew that was why you  
came.'' She stared blankly into her teacup as if something may appear.

''Hermione, you are a gifted witch, and before Dumbledore died he had  
told you that you have a gift and it will come when the time is right.  
Maybe now it's time., maybe the war is supposed to end sooner than  
later.'' Harry grinned at the thought.

Hermione nodded blandly. Dumbledore had insisted that she had many  
untapped gifts. She never believed it until recently, when she began to  
have a feeling of dread. That something, or worse, someone was coming.  
And she knew that when this thing was upon her, it would bring bad  
things, things that would change the world forever. But that was all  
she knew. She hated the lack of clarity. With her other visions she  
could focus if she chose to, probe until she understood.

Harry bit into a sandwich, ''Aye, but that's because you're still  
learning. Not everything can be taught out of a book 'Mione.'' They  
laughed at this knowing Hermione had probably spent hours in the library  
trying to read about her gift.

''Well I came here to tell you two something.'' A dead eerie silence  
crept about the room. Thunder and lightning booming in the distance.

''Well, spit it out already!'' Ginny chuckled.

''Well I would do anything to help you, you two are my only friends  
since Ron went power hungry working with The Order. I still can't  
believe I dated him...anyways! I have this awful feeling that  
something bad is to happen and I being your secret keeper...I think I  
have to leave. Me living so close and coming here to you is  
dangerous.'' The two stared at her intently as she droned on.

''Me being here has all three of your lives in danger. And Harry, if the  
prophecy is correct you are the only one that can kill Voldemort. So  
I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning. I will not tell you where I am going and  
I will have no contact with any of you...''

''Stop!'' Harry shouted, white knuckles on the tables his face filling  
with rage. ''I don't want to be here either Hermione, but I have a  
son. I should be out there looking for a way to destroy Voldemort,  
rather than being kept locked up like a caged bird!'' Ginny placed a  
hand on Harry's arm only for him to pull away. ''And now! Ha! Because  
The Order would rather try and hide than defeat this source of evil,  
nothing will change! And you have m weight on your shoulders. You are  
carrying a burden that I was meant to carry! This is horse shit!''

Harry slammed a fist on the table and little James began to cry. He had  
been standing in the doorway watching the three adults. Ginny picked up  
James, cooing words into his ear trying to make him hush.

''I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what else to do. And I have reason to  
believe I'm being watched. And we need you to be safe until we can  
figure out how to stop him.''

Ginny raised a skeptical brow. ''Not if you keep giving your  
warnings...'' Harry sat his head on his fist, and appeared to be  
thinking very hard.

''Suggestions, nothing more. It is what must happen and you both know it.''

Ginny's lips were pressed into a flat line, her gaze fixed on Hermione.  
She nodded her approval, as did Harry, but with much more reluctance.

''Oh. And your brother asked me to marry him, Ginny.'' Hermione was  
staring out a window.

Harry perked up. ''And?''

''You know I don't love him, Harry. He's quite angry and is being much  
more strict with me. He thinks there is someone else. So if he catches  
me wondering about I'm sure ill never hear the end of it. So I think I  
ought to leave.'' She stood up, hugging Harry and kissing him on the  
cheek. She then moved over to Ginny who was holding James, and she  
hugged the both of them. Tears began welling up in Hermione's eyes.

''Wait. I have something for you.'' As quick as Harry ran out of the  
room he came back with a picture. Hermione opened it. It was Harry,  
Ron, Ginny, and herself smiling happily at Harry wedding. ''You should  
keep this. So when you get lonely you know we're always with you.''  
Harry smiled awkwardly and Hermione burst into tears hugging Harry  
hard.

''I'm so sorry...I love you both.'' She squeezed Ginny's hand, and with  
that Hermione put her robe on and walked out the door trying so hard not  
to allow a single tear fall from her.

Hermione started off walking through the woods, back to the manor where  
she was staying. As she was walking she heard horse hooves hitting the  
ground and fast in the distance, and a sudden sense of dread chilled her  
to the bone. It was coming.

Hermione began to run, faster and faster with every step, knowing what  
was coming, not caring that her robes were snagging on branches and  
brambles. She reached the manor and ran inside slamming the door behind  
her. She ripped out her wand and cast a locking spell and a protective  
charm around the manor.

''Hermione! Where the hell have you been?!'' Ron saw her burst in and was yelling at her angrily as he cascaded down the staircase. Hermione whipped  
around looking at Ron with a look of the utmost fear and horror on her  
face. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her with a scowl.  
''I'd be afraid of me right now too if I was you, you have some  
explain--''

Hermione put a finger to her lip to hush him as she ran up the stairs,  
and whispered ''He's here...RUN.'' Ron's face turned to pure terror.  
But then nodded at her as if he understood what to do. Ron ran down the  
stairs and set off an alarm with his wand. It was there in case  
something like this happened.

Wizards and witches started racing out of rooms, wands at ready. And  
with that, the door and every window in the manor had burst open letting  
in a cold breeze, rain pouring in getting all wet. Hermione raced to  
her room to grab her already packed bag full of equipment, clothing,  
food, and other handy items so she could leave. She was more important  
alive than dead.

She locked her door behind her and grabbed the bag.  
Just as she grabbed her bag, about to aparate, her door burst in, and  
Draco Malfoy ran in, wand pointed.

''Stupefy!'' he cried, hitting her square in the chest. She passed out,  
hitting the ground rather hard. She lay there looking beautiful. Draco couldn't help but stare at how much she had changed since he had last seen her. She had the most beautiful long curly almost blonde hair, fanning out around her. Her body was beautiful, curved in all the right places, and her face…one of the most angelic looking women he had ever seen. He stopped himself staring at her beauty, and finally scooped her up and apparated.

He landed in a dark room, where a warm fire was going, and a large chair  
sat in front of the fire.

''Did you succeed?'' a voice hissed.

''My Lord,'' he started, as he walked around the chair to face him. He  
lay Hermione's unconscious body on his lap. ''Yes. They're all dead.  
And we finally found her.'' Draco began to turn away and just as he did  
he swore he saw his Lord give a hint of a smirk. Draco took pride in  
his success and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two. **

**A/N: I don't own anything. Also, I want reviews. Or I won't update. Trust me, this is going to be good. **

Hermione Granger was always deemed the smartest witch at Hogwarts. She  
was always ahead of the game, and was always expected to be. Until now.

Hermione awoke with a pounding headache in a rather dark foreign room  
and in a bed unknown to her. She began groping herself madly in search  
of her wand only to find her jeans and robes had been replaced for a  
deep blue silk nightgown.

_  
Who the hell...where am I? I need my  
wand... Merlin! I am such an idiot!_

She got up from her bed,pushing the bed curtains aside, and slid off the silky comforter. With  
wobbly legs she began to look around the dark room. She found a  
candelabra and some matches, and then lit the candle for light. She slowly  
began searching the room.

There was a large window, she headed over and drew the curtains. It was  
about sunset...and there was snow everywhere and snow was falling  
still.

A hammering came at the door. Hermione turned and stared. Too  
petrified to move, the door knob began to turn and slowly opened. In  
crept Draco Malfoy.

Tall, muscular, blonde, and handsome the man smirked as he watched  
Hermione with amused eyes.

''What are you doing here Malfoy?'' she spat. She slowly began backing towards a  
large dresser, looking for something to throw at the ferret.

''Granger, Granger, Granger...'' he began, his cold blue eyes staring  
deep into her. He began walking towards her, cornering her. ''That's  
no way to treat me in my own house.''

A shudder wracked her shoulders, but she forced a thin smile.

''Draco...'' she began smiling cheekily, so much sarcasm it was almost  
dripping out of her ears. ''Where the hell am I?''

Draco began to chuckle. ''Well Granger, it seems my master found  
something unique about you. Something one is born with...maybe once in  
a thousand years. It's a bit funny actually.'' He seemed to drift into  
a thought as he lowered himself onto the bed.

''Well?'' she said, more curious than angry at the moment.

''Right…well to begin...where do I begin?'' He laid back on the bed,  
hands under his head as if a pillow. Hermione neared him, sitting on  
the bed to look at him.

''Let me apologize. I did not want to be the one to tell you  
everything. And also, for all those years of calling you a mudblood.''  
Draco said lazily. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him. He went on.

''It seems that when I was born, so were you.'' He said blatantly.

''What?'' She was wild eyed. ''That's impossible Malfoy! We look  
nothing alike! And my parents are muggles! This is an awful joke! Get  
the fuck out of my room. NOW!''

Draco sat up sharply and grabbed her in the back of the hair, pulling her hair. Hermione squealed in pain.

"You think I'm happy about this? Fuck Granger, I just found out, and I was sent to find you. And I did. And guess what? We're fucking twins." Hermione pinched him hard in the ribs, causing him to let go. "Ow, you bitch!" and he pushed her down on the bed.

"So then, what the hell? Why did they get rid of me? This makes no sense…" She looked at him seriously.

"I dunno 'Mione." Mum's going to come and talk to you. You actually do look like a softer version of her. And our grandmother had curly brown hair…she was beautiful like you…"

"So…you're serious Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes pleaded for more information. Draco nodded at her.

"Well…I…I'm speechless. I've always wondered why I never looked a bit like anyone in the family. But still Malfoy…why would they wait until now to come find me again, and why would they want me again…I…" Hermione stopped, plaguing her mind for an answer to a rather odd riddle. Draco took a big breath.

"You were given away to hide your powers. I guess you have some huge awesome power that the women in our family get. In the Malfoy family, a girl is born twin to a boy every thousand years, and it signals that she is the awaited one who can either help or destroy the world. Since there hasn't been one in about a thousand years, when you were born they knew you were her. So they sent you off to be hidden because the Ministry would have most likely tried to confiscate you, to keep you from knowing, and possibly using your powers against them. That's all they told me." Draco sat up again, getting off of the bed.

"So…what's to become of me?" She looked at Draco, her eyes sad. Draco laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I do know though, that I will protect you, so please…trust me. You're my sister, and I suppose it's due time I treat you as such. Lots of time to make up for, me and you." He squeezed her shoulder and smiled. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"But…the Malfoy's are…well, excuse me, but evil. I don't want Voldemort in power."

"Trust me, you'll think differently when he returns. He really is the good guy. You'll see."

"Where's he returning from?" Hermione couldn't help but probe.

"Potter's. He used a truth serum on you two days ago. You've been knocked out a while…" Hermione stood up.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS HE DOING TO THEM?" Hermione began screaming and crying madly. She grabbed Draco and hit him, repeatedly. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. She tried fighting back, but eventually gave in to her tears, crying on Draco's shoulder.

"You know what will happen Hermione…and I'm sorry." And with that, he let go of her and walked out the door, locking the door behind him.

Hermione ran to the window throwing it open. The freezing breeze blew in the icy cold and snow. She looked out the window and began crying hysterically again. _The only ones I had left…gone…_ There was a sudden still, and Hermione looked up. She shivered. Everything had stopped, the snow, the wind, the clouds, everything.

Suddenly, a large stag walked out of the forest and looked at her. She stared back at the peculiar creature, as it turned its back to her to walk away. Just before it went back into the forest, the creature turned to stare at her one last time. It blinked it's sad brown eyes at her several times, then turned around slowly, only to disappear into the thick wood.

An ice cold breeze seemed to wrap around her, the wind singing a sad song that only she could hear. A gut wrenching pain stabbed her in the stomach and she fell to the floor in an unbearable agony, a pain she had never felt before.

Right then, in that instant, she knew that she would never see her two best friends ever again.

**A/N: Like I said. Reviews. Good or bad, I don't care. Just do it **


End file.
